


Saying I love you

by thuytiennyeong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuytiennyeong/pseuds/thuytiennyeong
Summary: Mark broke up with Jinyoung 2 days ago cause he needs to finds up with his future and his new girlfriend – Jessica. Jinyoung is heartbroken and decided to forget Mark and his love to him. Until one day Mark officially broke up with her and Jinyoung suddenly called him, that’s the time Mark lied to himself that he didn’t love Jinyoung, but the truth is that he still love him….Mark wished that he shouldn’t said the break up but now it’s too late for him because Jinyoung is gone away from him forever.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Special person: Seyeon - Jinyoung's new girlfriend and soon to be his wife.

Foreword

Mark regretted so much, very much…  
The day he let Jinyoung go away from him was the baddest choice of him. He shoudn’t said that let’s break up things but now it’s too late. He got drunk since last night cause his stupid word that hurts Jinyoung. Mark remembered the day he left him because of he pretend to be in love again with Jessica, that day when Jinyoung is shocked with his beautiful eyes and burst into tears.  
“Mark….” – Jinyoung came to him like a candy boy with his smile…  
“Jinyoung, I have something to say to you…”  
“What is it” – Jinyoung asked him…  
“I think, we shoudn’t meet often here…” – Mark sighed and hold Jinyoung hand, leaving him crying a lot in tears.  
“Why, you want to break up with me…” - Jinyoung asked, tears brimming in his eyes..  
“Jinyoung, I love you, I love you so much, but I’m sorry, I think we should forget each other” – Mark slowly let Jinyoung hand go, leaving him so sadly. Jinyoung was there, eyes still crying and hurt so much.  
“Mark…please, don’t leave me – Jinyoung said, but Mark just going away without looking back.  
Jinyoung just stand there with crying eyes, his heart is broken. He walked out the airport and decided to forget everything about Mark. That night, Jinyoung deleted  
2 years later  
The flight from New Zealand to Korea has arrived. Please check the luggage before leaving the plane. Thank you.  
Jinyoung came back to Korea after 2 years he studied from Japan. He met a girl name Seyeon and get married with her. Today he went to honeymoon with his girlfriend at New Zealand for 4 days 3 nights. It was a sweet day for both of them. They took a lot of sweet memories.  
“That was amazing trip, honey. We should go there again next time”, she said and holding Jinyoung’s hand.  
“Will come again, baby”, Jinyoung kiss on her lips. “I’m sure next time we will go again and maybe come to France for our 1st anniversary. What do you think?”,Jinyoung brush her hair and she surprised look at Jinyoung.  
“Oh my god, I love it. Yes, I will go with you wherever you ask me to”, Seyeon said and kiss Jinyoung lips.  
“I know my baby. Now let’s go home. There are so many things to do when we get home”, Jinyoung look at her and kiss on her forehead. They both hand in hand together and on the way return to their sweet home.  
Jinyoung is reading books in the living room. He is looking at news about Mark’s company, and suddenly he sighed. It’s been 2 years since they broke up and wonder how he have been and now. Jinyoung wondered if he was doing good without him and maybe he was happy with Jessica – his girlfriend. Maybe Mark loves her so much.  
“What are you thinking, my hubby?”, someone’s voice is calling makes Jinyoung turn around. It’s Seyeon.  
“Nothing my baby. Come here”, Jinyoung waved at her and she lying on his knees while looking at his face. Seyeon look at him carefully and said some words to him.  
“I know what you are thinking, honey. But I think you should meet him like a friend. And also, whatever everything happens, you know that I got you by my side”, Seyeon cupped his face and lifted up to kiss his nose.  
“Thanks for understand me. That’s why I love you”, Jinyoung smiled and kiss on Seyeon lips.  
“I love you too. Now let me take a bath and cook dinner for you. ”, she get up and winked then head out to kitchen, leaving Jinyoung alone.  
Jinyoung thinks a lot after hearing his wife words.. She was right. It’s hard to forget someone when they loved so much. Seyeon knows Jinyoung still can’t forget Mark, but now Jinyoung has her as his best friend and his soon-to-be-wife too. He feel confused right now. Looking his old photos on the table, Jinyoung suddenly cried and brusts of the tears…  
“What should I do if I cannot forget him… I miss you, Mark…”, that was the last words Jinyoung whisper before he fell asleep in the couch.


	2. Saying I love you

3 days later  
“Congrats, Mr. Tuan. You doing a great job here”.  
Mark is doing the business trip when he was on vacation. After he said broken up with Jessica and letting Jinyoung go away, he still lonely but decided to move on. Mark still doing his bussiness and his company going on promotion, the salaries went up and he is the Director of the company. Mark has made his father wishes when he was young, and he feel proud of it. Today his work is early done as usual and Mark is gathering everything before he went home.   
“Knock knock”  
“Come in….”  
“Sir, there is an invitation to you. I hope you can come”, his secretary said and give the invitation to Mark.   
“Oh, thank you so much”, Mark smiled and received his card.   
When he closed the door, he opended and stared for a moment on the line in the invitation card. Mark feel very regret and sighed so much. It’s 2 years since he let his lover go for his own future without realize feeling to him. He shouldn’t say goodbye to him, he shouldn’t walk away, leaving him with tears on the floor for the last time.   
Suddenly, ringtone in Mark’s phone is coming up. Mark picked up the phone and see on the screen. It was Jinyoung – his old lover call him. Mark feel his heart break for a second. He wondered if he should answer this call or not, so confusing in his mind right now.   
As you sudden call, my heart became a mess  
I can’t figure it out  
I thought I forgot about the remaining sadness  
Being this anxious is probably saying  
That I’m not over you yet, though I don’t wanna believe it  
“Hello….”  
“How are you, Mark…?”  
“I’m fine, Jinyoung. I’m really fine”, Mark said, speakly slowly and slowly. “I miss you, my love”

I don’t think I erased you from inside of me  
I might have treated you more coldly  
Because I might end up looking for you  
But now I regret it, why am I like this?  
“You must have been happy, right”, Mark speak, trying not to cry in his soul and he can hear Jinyoung is smiling…  
“I am now. I’m happy with my love. She loves me than myself and I really love her”, Jinyoung said and Mark can feel his smile. He miss Jinyoung smile so much.  
“Jinyoung ah…I’m sorry…”  
“For what happended…”  
“For letting you go in the past….”  
Jinyoung didn’t said anything after Mark’s words. He just keep silent. The atmosphere became strange, and Jinyoung still keep silent. Mark didn’t think that Jinyoung will change after Mark left him.  
“Huyng…I’m sorry… I can’t…..”  
“It’s okay, Jinyoungie… Be happy with your love and yourself. I will be your friend to share your happiness”, Mark’s voice was steady as his heart is broken into pieces.   
“Thank you, Mark-huyng”, Jinyoung smiled through his phone and he went off.   
“Jinyoungie…I’m sorry and I’m only love you….”, that was the last sentence Mark said before he turned off his phone for the last time.   
Mark bend down his knee alone and cried a lot. He is so stupid, so selfish for leaving Jinyoung. He think his heart will forget him, will forget all memories about him. But the truth is….he still love Jinyoung.. a lot… more than himself.   
I don’t think I can do what I did for you before  
It seems like you would just hate me and end things  
That’s what I was afraid of, if only things could stop right now  
Can’t we stop at the feelings we’re feeling right now?  
Can’t we make promises once again?  
I was the one who said we shouldn’t see each other anymore  
But looking back, the only thing we have are our cherished memories  
There is no more future for us  
That truth makes me hurt even more  
It makes me sad, you don’t even try to look me in the eyes anymore  
So what else can I say?  
I’m swallowing the sadness of losing the one person  
Who could tell everything in my heart at one point  
I can’t help it, I only love you   
Now that Jinyoung is gone.. He wish for the time back to say he still love Jinyoung, still waiting for him… But now, time is too late for Mark because Jinyoung is with someone and and Mark lost Jinyoung forever.   
As our memories fade away  
All I want is just to break away 

Park Jinyoung, I’m sorry but I still love you…  
The end.


End file.
